Nolan Holloway
Nolan is a supporting character in Season 6B of Teen Wolf. He made his first appearance in Said the Spider to the Fly, where he was shown to be a player on the lacrosse team who appeared to be very afraid by the appearance of a bloodied wolf who showed up on the field. Later, during a counseling session with Tamora Monroe, it was implied that he was present during the battle between Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar, and Malia Tate against the Beast of Gevaudan in the school library, which opened his eyes to the supernatural world. It was then soon revealed that he joined Monroe and Gerard Argent's growing army of Hunters, with his specific mission being to expose supernatural high school students such as Liam and Corey Bryant in an effort to turn the human students against them. However, after seeing how brutal and cruel Monroe and Gerard's methods were and learning of their ultimate goal of wiping out supernatural creatures altogether, Nolan began regretting his actions and started working against their plan by telling Liam Dunbar what they were doing and helping Melissa McCall take back control over the hospital, which helped redeem him after the wrongs he had committed. Nolan now is an ally to Liam and the rest of the McCall Pack and is co-captain of the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team. Early Life Virtually nothing is known about Nolan's life prior his introduction into the series. The little that has been explored indicates that he has known Jiang, one of the bitten Betas in Satomi Ito's Werewolf pack, since he was at least ten years old ( ), and he has also been exposed to the supernatural world on a number of occasions, which is what led to him joining Gerard Argent and Tamora Monroe's Hunter Army. ( ), ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf Personality When Nolan was first introduced into the series, he was shown to be a very anxious person who had been traumatized by his earlier exposure to supernatural events such as the Beast of Gevaudan's brief reign of terror in Beacon Hills. This anxiety caused him to be vulnerable both to the Anuk-ite's fear-inducing powers as well as to Tamora Monroe and Gerard Argent's manipulations in order to convince them to join their Hunter army. He was initially a somewhat weak-minded individual who was so driven by fear that he had no problem stabbing Corey Bryant in the hand to expose him as a Chimera by showing the students in the library how fast he healed and helping fellow Hunter army recruit and classmate Gabe beat up Liam Dunbar in hopes of causing him to transform in front of the school and expose himself as a Werewolf. He was even prepared to go so far as to kill Jiang and Tierney, Beta Werewolves in Satomi Ito's Werewolf pack with Wolfsbane (despite even having been friends with Jiang when they were growing up), although this seemed to be more motivated by Nolan's fear of being hurt or killed by Gerard and Monroe than by a true desire to kill them. In time, however, Nolan began to see the error of his ways and became uncomfortable with the revelation that the army's ultimate goal was to exterminate all supernatural creatures across the globe, even if it meant killing humans who allied themselves with and defended them. To make up for his wrongdoings, Nolan went to Liam and gave him what information he knew about what the Hunters were planning so that the McCall Pack would be better able to fight back against them. In the final battle, Nolan redeemed himself by fighting alongside and defending Liam, Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant, Mason Hewitt, and Theo Raeken. Physical Appearance Nolan is a young man with pale white skin, freckles, blond/light brown hair, and light blue eyes. He is somewhat tall and lean, and typically wears trendy clothes such as designer jeans, boots, dark-colored t-shirts, hoodies, and leather jackets. He is also known to wear work-out gear during lacrosse practice. Skills Nolan, while being a human with no supernatural powers, has still proven himself to have a number of skills that have served him well throughout his time on the series. His primary skill is his resourcefulness, as he and Aaron (who, unbeknownst to Nolan or anyone else at the time, was actually half of the Anuk-ite, who had stolen Aaron's DNA, traits, and appearance to better induce fear and become stronger in the process) came up with the idea to test their fellow students, such as Corey Bryant, to see if they were supernatural by wounding them and observing how fast they healed. Nolan also seemed to have a moderate understanding of how to use weaponry such as firearms and crossbows due to his time as a member of Monroe's Hunter Army, as well as an understanding of the weaknesses of supernatural creatures, as he tried to kill Jiang and Tierney with purple wolfbane and forced Liam and Corey to become visible by throwing chalk powder at them. Weaknesses Nolan has the typical weaknesses of a human, such as mortality (e.g. illness and fatal injury). He has also demonstrated a vulnerability to manipulation and threats from others, such as Tamora Monroe and Gerard Argent, but he has since developed a stronger force of will. Relationships * Liam and Nolan (friends, allies, former enemies) * Gabe and Nolan (enemies, ex-friends) * Nolan and Corey (allies, former enemies) * Mason and Nolan (allies, former enemies) * Theo and Nolan (allies, former enemies) * Jiang and Nolan (former friends) * Melissa and Nolan (allies) * Tamora and Nolan (enemies, former allies, former teacher/ student relationship) * Gerard and Nolan (enemies, former allies) * Sydney and Nolan (allies, classmates) * Lydia and Nolan (allies, former enemies, Nolan at first didn't trust Lydia and was afraid of her supernatural status) * Nolan and Ethan (neutral, Nolan didn't want to watch when Monroe tortured him) * Nolan and the McCall Pack (allies, former enemies) Etymology *'Nolan': Nolan is a Gaelic masculine given name and surname which is derived from the Irish name Ó Nualláin, meaning "descendant of Nuallán." Nuallán itself is an Irish given name derived from the elements nuall, meaning "noble, famous," and the diminutive suffix án. Variants of the name include Nolen, Noland, Nolin, and Nalon. *'Holloway': Holloway is an Anglo-Saxon surname that is said to be topographical and locational in nature; in the Middle Ages, the lord or owner of the land from which the name derived would take the surname as their own. In this case, Holloway as a name came from places with the name of Hallow or Hollow throughout England, or people who lived near hollows; this was typically in the central region of the country. The name is derived from the Old English hol and weg, which translate to "a sunken path." Variations of the name include Hollowway, Holloawway, Holloaway, Hollooway, Hollowawy, Hollowaye, Holloweay, Hollway, Hollyoway, Holoway, Hollway, and Halloway. Trivia *Nolan appears to have a history with Jiang, one of the Betas in Satomi Ito's Werewolf pack. *After the war between Hunters and supernatural creatures, he became friends with Liam Dunbar, who is one of his first true friends in his life. *After the war, Liam and Nolan are co-captains of Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team. *He shares similarities with Chris Argent. At the beginning, he believed that Supernatural creatures were evil. After spending time with Gerard Argent, Tamora Monroe and Gabe he saw the truth and switched sides and currently helps Supernaturals. *The relationship between Nolan and Liam is a parallel to the relationship between Scott McCall and Jackson Whittemore in Season 1 and Season 2. **Both pairs were antagonistic towards each other before becoming friends and allies. **Both Nolan and Jackson threatened or attempted to expose Liam and Scott as Werewolves to their fellow classmates, respectively; Nolan did this to try to turn the school against Liam and the rest of the town's supernatural creatures, while Jackson threatened to expose Scott as blackmail to force Scott to help him get the Alpha to give him the Bite so he could be a Werewolf as well. Gallery Nolan scott ststtf.jpg Nolan ststtf.png|thumb Nolan after images 5.gif Nolan after images 6.jpg Nolan aaron after images.png Nolan.jpg Nolan after images 2.jpg Nolan corey accelerated healing ai.png Nolan after images 3.png Nolan after images.jpg Gabe nolan face to faceless.png Nolan liam ftf.gif Nolan ftf.jpg Face to faceless liam gabe nolan 1.jpg Gabe liam nolan face to faceless.png Nolan pressure test.jpg Nolan pressure test 1.gif Hunter army monroe nolan gabe triggers.png Nolan liam triggers.gif Nolan triggers.png Nolan triggers 1.jpg Nolan triggers 2.jpg Nolan werewolves of london.gif Nolan broken glass.jpg Nolan sydney broken glass.jpg Nolan liam broken glass 1.gif Nolan liam broken glass.jpg Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Needs Help Category:McCall Pack Allies